


To all the Lila anons I’ve met before

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, This is just a rant, Why the frack are there Lila anons anyway, ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a rant, but also I have a question for all the Lila anons. Why?





	To all the Lila anons I’ve met before

Dear Lila anons. 

I have a question for you. 

Why do y’all do this?

it’s not like there are Snape or Malfoy anons. There aren’t any Stina anons on KotLC works (actually i don’t know that, i should check) 

so why do you spam us?

what makes you so special?

I’m literally asking and I actually want to know the answer. 

there are so many ways to comment in a positive light. 

So why don’t you?


End file.
